


domestic life???

by stardust1102



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, Mpreg, Multi, jisung is the youngest, the 00 line are quadruplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust1102/pseuds/stardust1102
Summary: the life of the 95line as couple and their 5 kids





	domestic life???

**Author's Note:**

> i just really like the 95 line and 2000 line so i make a story out of them...  
> even though i sure its bad since my grammar is.

taeyong went home from his long day of work . he notice someone trying to open the door and he went closer to notice it was just one of his husband Johnny.   
how long is it to open the door? taeyong asked seeing that johnny was fidgeting with the keys ,   
i think i left the key at my office drawer and accidentally took the company key instead. johnny reply , looking at taeyong who took out his key and open the door .

the moment they open the door , they was greeted by their husband yuta . finally learn to open the door said while giving them peck on the lips , you knew and you didn't bother opening the door , how could you leave your husband out there on the cold weather ?! johnny said with a fake hurt expression and clutching his heart to which the japanese only smirk and said its not like your going to die from some cold and if you do then unlucky me for choosing a weak husband when he finish talking johnny attack him with tickle and taeyong only look at them laughing .

then they heard some footsteps toward them yelling daddy ! papa! . johnny and taeyong catch them and pick the small children up . welcome home papa daddy! the four of them said together at the same time ,mama and us miss you guys ! renjun said while the three nodded.

renjun , jeno , jaemin and donghyuck are quadruplets to yuta and johnny and even though its not his child taeyong love them as his own . the three of them met when yuta transfer to korea in middle school while johnny and taeyong are childhood friends when johnny family moved to korea when they was 5. the three of them hit it off straight when he sat with taeyong in one of their class , soon enough the three of them was dating and after graduating uni they got marry to each other with their family and friends blessing . a year after their marriage , they found out the japanese was pregnant and here they are after four years after their birth.

daddy you’re cooking today right ? jaemin asked and the four of them look at taeyong with their big and doe eyes . the four of them do everything together , if you see one of them the three other is not far behind. yes I'm cooking today , is there anything you guys want to eat the korean asked the kids , everything is okay because your cooking is better than daddy and mama! donghyuck exclaim while the two adults who was at them at the kitchen to help shouted hey while the kids only giggled . seem like they like me the most taeyong said while giving a glance to his husband who only pouted .

well then fine you can be their favourite . i’ll be the this one favourite instead yuta exclaim while holding his tummy and two look bewildered because they only have have the quadruplets . the japanese male seem to notice and future explain i’m pregnant you two idiot he said while looking annoy at the two for not figuring out.

johnny unfroze from his state and then hug the two of them saying tae you going to finally have your own children now . taeyong then also unfroze and hug yuta while telling how happy he is .

the three of them only stop when jeno said aren't we papa’s child too? who then proceed to cry and his three brother who soon follow him and cry. the three adults are now comforting them explaining that they will be family and the genes and all stuff to make the quadruplet calm down . when they calm down yuta explain to them about they are family no matter what to only be interrupt by renjun growling stomach so they hurry up and prepare the meal to avoid another fit because of hunger.

the seven of them eat happily while chatting about their day and what not.  
time to go to sleep kids johhnny said while looking at the clock indicating that its 8 o'clock now.  
he then proceed to get up his seat and tell the bedtime story .  
after them fall asleep , johnny look at their kids and kiss their forehead and went to his bedroom and saw yuta and taeyong sitting at the bed talking. did you tell our parent johnny asked while walking up to them and hug them. we should , shouldn't we ? the youngest of the three said .

that’s how the three of them video call their parents to tell them about it , all of them are excited and happy for them and was sorry for not being there right now as the three in-laws are now travelling europe and promise to bring gifts . do want to tell ten and the other yuta asked and taeyong shrugged , saying lets invite them for dinner tomorrow and tell them and the two nodded while johnny said you should sleep since you’ll be cranky the next morning for not having enough sleep since you are pregnant now. johnny said with a teasing tone to which the male throw a pillow toward him , the three laughed and chatted some more until they fall asleep.

the next days , they were preparing for the dinner and since its was holiday johnny and taeyong was helping with the food and its was about 5 when his friends started coming.  
ten and kun arrive with their twin mark and lucas , jaehyun and sicheng come a little later then ten and kun . 

the children was playing together , mama ! i’m thirsty lucas said to kun who reply saying its time to eat so call your friend to the table and then i give you water okay? lucas nodded and call his brother and friends to eat . ten help mark and lucas to sit at the table and good things that the table is big enough to accompany this many people.  
must be good news , suddenly inviting us ten said , that’s right actually i’m pregnant yuta admit , kun and ten was about to congrats them when jaehyun interrupt saying sicheng is also pregnant . all of them laugh at the coincident that the two was pregnant together. they all chatted and laugh with laugh at the kids for eating so messily . 

after dinner , the kids went to the quadruplets room while yuta , sicheng and kun clean up and after cleaning up they went to the living room joining their husband and chatted until its time for the kids bed times.  
its nice to talk about our uni life and stuff johnny said while lying at the beds with taeyong and yuta . yeah its been a while and all of us are basically parent now taeyong said and rub yuta stomach . with exchange of i love you’s all of them fall asleep until four of walk in their parent’s room crying saying there a monster beneath the beds . the parents trying the crying kids saying that there no monster but all of them still refuse to sleep on their bed that why all seven of them are squeeze in their king size beds.  
when their woke up the kids jump merciless on johnny and taeyong and shake yuta to wake up saying their hungry. johnny hug renjun but renjun keep on struggling to get out of the hug by whining and flapping his arm , he only let go when taeyong told him to let go before he throw fit because none of the three parent want to deal with renjun crying and his three angry protective brothers.  
even though renjun is the oldest , donghyuck , jaemin and jeno is protective of him and when the parents accidentally made renjun cry instead of crying with him like they do when jeno , jaemin or donghyuck , they get angry at the people who made him cry and ‘scold’ that person and even worse they thrown tantrum for the rest of the day . so the three of them avoid making renjun cry the most and good things renjun and jeno is a kind and thoughtful child unlike their younger siblings donghyuck and jaemin who like getting into mischief .

they hurry and prepare breakfast for the kids and taeyong and johnny get ready for work . before leaving they go their goodbye kisses from each other and the kids. 

as month pass by , yuta stomach getting bigger , they were having another boy and decided named it jisung . now johnny is with the kids waiting for the birth of jisung , its had already been 3 hours since they went in and he was getting anxious but good things they kids was there because they hag their father saying mama promise us he and the baby will be okay jaemin said and johnny patted his head calming himself down.

after an hour after that , taeyong was out , yuta was knock out and the baby was out too . the kids all wanted to see their baby brother so taeyong hug him when they were at the hospital room and introduce them their baby brother. all of them wanted to hug him and talk about what they want to do with him and johnny and taeyong coo at them while waiting yuta to wake up.  
after a few days , yuta and jisung can go home and when they were home the quadruplet run and hug there mama which they haven't see since then because they didn't want the children caught with hospital germ since they still little.

even after jisung was born , the three parent treated their kids equally so none will feel left out and after a few days they receive call that sicheng also gave birth to a healthy boy named chenle .  
all of them was happy , taeyong think this is a good life not only he got to spend his life with his love ones , he also got to spend it with his 5 children. life is good he think and he wouldn't change for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the mistake


End file.
